Kim's Secret
by BitterSweetTeller
Summary: Kim's got a secret, and it's come back to take her down. Rated K plus for action and suggestive content.


Kim's Secret: A Kim Possible Fanfiction Story

Side Note: This story is a follow up for the Season 4 finale of Kim Possible called Graduation, so please watch it if you haven't already before reading this fanfiction. It'll make more sense this way, since this takes place right at the end of that episode.

Kim and Ron were in the flying purple car, flying over what was left of Middleton. Wreckage was everywhere, much to the uneasiness of Kim. She sighed, "we saved the world again…but at what cost?"

Ron concluded, "least it's not the end of the world…right?"

Kim figured, "yeah…I guess you're right. We'll get through this…somehow." Suddenly, the car started to slow down. Its rocket engines started to wind down as the whole car begun to fall towards the wreckage of Middleton High. Kim wondered in frustration, "oh, what could go wrong now?"

Ron wondered nervously, "uhh, KP…"

Kim asked, "what…? Ohh." She and Ron saw a Lordwardian, green and with red armor on. He had a similar build to Warmonga's and Warhok's. This Lordwardian alien though had what looked like a purple energy crossbow at hand. He also had tied back yellow hair, and red bands around his arms and neck. And he was riding a yellow surfboard, much like Warmonga's rocket propelled surfboard.

This Lordwardian aimed his energy crossbow at the rocket propelled flying car, and fired a pink energy blast from it. Kim and Ron jumped out of the car, putting their backpacks on on the way out. They released their parachutes from their backpacks, falling slowly towards the wreckage of Middleton High below them. Behind them, the car exploded in pieces.

Ron wondered, "how did he do that, Kim? Kim?" Kim was too distracted with thinking back to her preschool days…because something about this Lordwardian was somehow familiar to her.

Back when Kim was a preschooler…

Preschool Kim with ponytails was playing on the playground of her preschool after preschool was done for the day, when she noticed a green figure looking at her from the bushes. Preschool Ron had already gone home with his parents. Preschool Kim asked her parents soon after, "can I find a rock to skip with? Please and thank you."

Her father Dr. Possible figured with a chuckle, "of course, Kimmie-cub."

Her mother Dr. Possible concluded, "just don't go too far."

Preschool Kim deduced, "I won't." She then walked over to where the green figure was.

The green figure concluded with a chuckle, "excellent. Now, are you ready for our next lesson in Kung Fu?" The preschool Kim nodded with a smile. The green figure figured, "good, Kimberly. Here's your cookie for today."

Back in present day…

Kim gasped, "you're Warmok!"

The Lordwardian chuckled, "I see you haven't forgotten me, Kimberly. Ready for your final lesson?" Warmok charged at Kim with his energy crossbow.

Ron asked in confusion, "Kim…what's going on?"

Kim hinted with a sigh, "remember that I know sixteen different styles of Kung Fu?" As she said this, she spun kicked off of Warmok to get out of the way.

Ron concluded, "yeah…but what's this got to do with…?"

Kim pointed out reluctantly, "he…taught me how."

Ron realized in shock, "what? But that means…have you had a heart of stone all this time?" Kim pulled on her parachute's cables to try to entangle Warmok with it, but Warmok just ripped it in two and hurled Kim down. Kim fell faster as a result.

Kim called out, "Ron, I was four and a half! I didn't know any better then!"

Ron called out, "ohh…my bad! Hey, Warmok…get away from my girlfriend!" Ron called upon his mystical monkey power by sheer willpower in anger, and started glowing bright blue.

Warmok chuckled, "so you're the great blue…and everyone else on Lordwardia believed it was Drakken! They shouldn't have abandoned the project…just because of a shampoo commercial. Warmonga and Warhok should never have demoted me from captain!"

Ron cried out uncharacteristically, "arrghh! Stop talking!" He was floating in midair, throwing his parachute over Warmok as a way to pull himself towards Warmok. He then delivered a kick at Warmok's side, which Warmok easily dodged.

Warmok figured, "you have to do better than that, Ron Stoppable!" Kim launched her grappling hook at Warmok, latching onto his surfboard. She was pulling herself up towards him, while Warmok and Ron were in hand to hand combat. Ron though got the upper hand, when he punched Warmok in the chest. Warmok fell off of his surfboard, with Ron tackling him in the air with determination.

Ron cried out again, "arrghh!" He hurled Warmok into the wreckage of Middleton High. Warmok swung around the wreckage, tumbling onto his feet with a groan. Kim pulled herself onto the surfboard and steered it right towards Warmok. Warmok, taken by surprise by the charge, was knocked backwards through Middleton High's football stadium seats. Warmok landed against the football field with a thud, with Kim on the surfboard charging at him to deliver the final blow.

Unfortunately, Warmok had something up his sleeve…a remote control that could tap into the unconscious through subliminal reawakening of past loyalty. It was all with the touch of a button that Kim started to turn around towards Ron. Warmok deduced coldly, "to save me, you'll have to destroy him!" Kim uncharacteristically obeyed as she charged at glowing blue Ron.

Kim uncharacteristically cried out, "get away from him!" Glowing blue Ron started to get confused.

He cried out, "arrghh! Must destroy Kim to…save Kim?" Ron paused in confusion, which was all what Kim needed to punch him. Glowing blue Ron cried out, "no one hurts me! Argghh!" Kim and Ron were locked in hand to hand combat, much to the glee of Warmok. As Warmok tried to get away though, Dr. Drakken and Shego were on the scene in Dr. Drakken's escape pod.

Dr. Drakken called out to his mutant flower, "get that remote!" A vine came out of Dr. Drakken's neck, which grabbed the remote from the surprised Warmok. Shego jumped out of the escape pod to kick him down from above, knocking out Warmok before he could shoot his energy weapon at her.

Shego muttered, "you so owe us one." Dr. Drakken used his vine to press the button on the remote, which turned off the mind control on Kim. However, when Kim's mind control went away, her focus was off for a little while. In that little while, glowing blue Ron punched Kim to unconsciousness. Ron, suddenly realizing what he did, stopped glowing blue and returned to normal.

Ron gasped, "Kim? Kim?"

Shego sighed, "she's gonna be fine, monkey freak. Now if you don't mind, we…not you…have a conference to go to."

Ron sighed, "I hope so."

On the next day…

Kim and Ron were at Ron's house, while Kim's house was still being fixed. That is, with help from Jim and Tim…so it'd be done within the week. Kim concluded, "oh Ron…you didn't have to make me food."

Ron sighed, "it's the least I could do…after…" Kim ate some of the pancakes that Ron made.

She then said, "Ron…it's ok."

Ron asked, "really? I almost…"

Kim insisted, "I was under mind control by a mentor I should've never had. I understand that you did what had to be done…to save the world from Warmok."

Ron pointed out more relaxed, "actually, you can thank Drakken and Shego for that."

Kim suggested, "you think their good faith is gonna last?"

Ron wondered, "what do you think?"

Kim figured, "I give it one or two months before Drakken does something really evil."

Ron pointed out, "but…he helped save the world from Warmonga."

Kim sighed, "it's not that simple, Ron. He wants to take over the world, and he's in a high enough position now to do just that."

Ron realized reluctantly, "then…I guess we better keep an eye on him, huh Kim?"

She concluded, "yeah, but…there's still a summer to enjoy. Might as well not waste it." Kim and Ron smiled, then kissed each other in understanding.

**The End…Or The Start of Spin Off Fanfiction?**

**Please Feel Free To Comment On Or Continue This Storyline**


End file.
